masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Citadel: Expose Saren
Assassins in Chora's Den The note saying you only get attacked by them if you haven't talked to Barla Von is definitely wrong. Just did this myself today; talked to him, went to Chora's Den and had to fight the assassins. So I assume they only won't attack after you talked to Wrex. IPodged 18:04, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :And your edit was incorrect from my point of view. I don't know why the other undo was done, as no edit summary was left, but in every single one of my playthroughs, if I talked to Barla Von, then I couldn't get the assassins. Every time. Lancer1289 18:13, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I can just repeat what I experienced. Talking to Barla Von, then, without talking/recruiting Wrex (which normally would be that path) going to Chora's Den, the assassins showed up. So I think the assassins are not linked to Barla but rather to Wrex. IPodged 18:19, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :::And to repeat both of us, every time I talked to Von, I wouldn't get the assassins no matter how many times I doing this option. Lancer1289 18:21, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm with Lancer on this, same happens with me. Lurchibald 18:23, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Still, I know what happened for me today, just hours ago, so how are we gonna solve this? IPodged 18:24, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Right now, two people say one thing, and one person says another thing. Becasuse of the 2-1, the article stands as is. Lancer1289 18:28, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::::It could be your save/profile is glitched IPodged just a possibility. Lurchibald 18:30, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm with IPodged here. I met the assassins before, and now when I installed the game on my new PC a day ago and properly updated it, I still meet them there. I did some save/load checking, and they appeared there in both cases. I believe we need more reports. — 21:15, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Upd: I now think it's a glitch. I asked a friend to check the issue on her PC, and she didn't encounter the assassins after talking to Barla Von. I then reinstalled my game. The assassins were there the first time I arrived to Chora's Den via rapid transit, and they were there when I loaded my previous save (quick save), but they weren't there when I loaded the earlier save that I made with Esc → Save right after talking to Barla Von. — 12:38, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Chora's Den Workers My edit got removed, for several reasons, most of which I realize now were correct once I gave the manual of a style another once over. However, I would at least like to discuss what was labeled as incorrect information. On my Steam version of Mass Effect, when I tried to talk to the worker's with 2 points of Charm, they immediately attacked, with no conversation opening (I tried several times to mash "E" to try and initiate the conversation, to no avail). When I reloaded and added a point to Charm (I've been running around with several points saved up to test these exact situations), the conversation started without my prompting. When I reloaded and dumped 3 points into Intimidate, the same thing happened: automatic conversation start up. When I reloaded again, keeping no points in intimidate and 2 points in Charm, they again attacked without any conversation. I remember this sort of thing happening in other, earlier play throughs (the worker's immediately turning hostile, with no chance for a conversation). In both cases where I talked to them and convinced them to leave, no exp was awarded (or at least, no exp popup popped up). Anyway, I am unsure of this is a bug, then, or something I'm missing. FOTU (talk) 20:03, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Attack, linked to Barla or something else? Uh, I'm not entirely sure how to go about this, but I figured I would put my input in on something that is contained within the article. It says that if you talk to Barla Von, the attack with the assassins will not happen. However, I'm playing Mass Effect right now, and I did in fact talk to him, and I'm encountering the assassins. I didn't talk to Wrex, however. Are you guys sure that the assassin attack has to do with Von, and not Wrex? I do apologize if this isn't what the editors at the ME wiki use the talk pages for, but I'm actually thinking the information on this is wrong. -Cloudskye 18:10, May 2, 2013 (UTC) not looking to step on toes here but... There are a slew of grammatical errors in the text that make reading it a little annoying. I'm totally willing to skim through and fix it but every time I try to make an edit anywhere some "moderator" or the other starts trolling me, so maybe one of you ought to do it instead. Impossible assignment acquirement as described Reading through this walk-through, I've discovered that there is an error in acquiring one of the assignments. An elcor named Xeltan is telling the elcor ambassador that he has a problem. Talk to him to acquire the assignment Citadel: Xeltan's Complaint. This is impossible to do at this point. In order to get this quest from him, you've had to already acquired "Citadel: Asari Consort" first. This requires that you go to the Consort's Chambers and then come back. 2 paragraphs later in the guide, it explains how to get this required quest. At this point in the game, I'd suggest waiting until you return to the area to get this assignment. --I didn't say it was your fault. I said I was going to blame you. Hendo72 (talk) 16:16, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Ask Anderson In the Harkin section it's noted that you could go ask Anderson about the spectre tale. I did go ask him after the talk with Harkin, but neither was there a new option, nor did the topics "Spectres", "Harkin" or the one about him and his history with Saren lead to new options. Is this because I told Harkin he'd be lying or is there simply no question about it at this point of time or at all? Then that sentence should be removed/reworded, otherwise it leads to false expectations. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 16:31, July 4, 2018 (UTC)